Simplemente tenía que suceder
by Hagastian
Summary: La verdad sea dicha; era cuestión de tiempo en que Sherlock llegara y le propusiera participar en experimentos sexuales. Con él. Todo, claro está, bajo las aras de la ciencia. Johnlock. Top!John. Para Momo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños 8D!


¡Hola 8D!

Bueno, esto un regalo -atrasadísimo- de cumpleaños para **Momo**. ¡Feliz cumple atrasado hermosi! ¡Qué lo pases bien!

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje reconocible es mío, que pena :c.

**Advertencias:** PR0N. Mucho, mucho pr0n. Bondage ligero y uso de juguetes sexuales. También mucha incomodidad xD.

**Palabras:** 5007. Guat.

**Nota:** El prompt que Momo había dado Y escogí era consolador, la historia bueno, gira en torno a eso. También, desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía porno, así que...eso. También, John lleva las riendas aquí (qué puedo decir, amo que sea él quien topee y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta).

¡Disfruten~!

* * *

**Simplemente tenía que suceder**

John estaba acostumbrado a esas alturas de su vida con Sherlock, a tener que ser partícipe de los experimentos más extraños e inusuales que pudieran llegar a pasar por la mente del hombre. Había, hace mucho, cruzado los límites de lo sorprendible y simplemente se dedicó a aceptar con un asentimiento de cabeza y encogimiento de hombros las ideas estrafalarias de su compañero de piso.

Claro, hasta ahora.

La verdad sea dicha, entre toda la historia que tenían, y la forma en que el mundo parecía pensar que llevaban teniendo sexo desde que se conocieron, era cuestión de tiempo que Sherlock se acercara a John con la propuesta de participar en experimentos sexuales. Con él.

¿La excusa y explicación? Probar los límites de su control, la fuerza de su mente en los ambientes más complejos, donde los estímulos físicos estaban siendo explotados hasta el descontrol. Probar que la mente era más fuerte que el cuerpo, que éste era solo un transporte.

—Es por la ciencia, John. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Espera, si entendí bien, quieres que tengamos sexo. Ambos. Aquí. Y ahora. ¿Es así?

—Básicamente —respondió Sherlock, su mirada aguda observando las reacciones de John desde su sofá—. Si te incómoda la idea, el otro método que quiero probar es la tortura.

— ¡Oh, no! Eso no. Si quieres que te torturen, puedes ir a pedir ayuda a Moriarty. O a tu hermano. A ambos seguro que les encantaría.

El rubio intentó reclamar nuevamente, formular los mejores argumentos que tenía en mente (heterosexualidad, compañeros de piso, mejores amigos, la gente iba a hablar de esto, las paredes del piso son delgadas y toda la cuadra iba a escuchar, Lestrade podía llegar en una nueva redada de drogas…); pero Sherlock los desestimó todos, encontrando de alguna inteligente manera respuestas que hacían incapaz a John de debatir sus argumentos o de buscar otras excusas. Básicamente, todo se puede resumir –y Sherlock apeló a una carta de triunfo que John iba seriamente a considerar en el futuro- que confiaba en él lo suficiente para pedirle la ayuda en esto y los amigos siempre se ayudan en todo lo que es posible y como John era su único amigo, era la única opción disponible.

—Bien, Sherlock. No sé para qué me estreso intentando imponer mi opinión si siempre sales ganando —suspiró, retorciéndose las manos en un gesto nervioso—. Te ayudaré en tu maldito y desequilibrado experimento. Prepara todo lo que tengas en tu macabra mente. Iré a lavarme las manos y la cara.

Se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió al baño. La sonrisa petulante de Sherlock no lo dejó en paz mientras se miraba la cara. ¿En qué minuto comenzó a aceptar cada idea descabellada de esa rizada cabeza? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él. Muy, muy, muy mal.

En el baño, después de refrescarse la cara, se miró en el espejo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. El pulso a la mierda y qué decir de la cantidad de ideas que estaban pasando en ese minuto por su cabeza.

Maldito fuera Sherlock.

Se lamió los labios, sintiéndolos resecos. Estaba emocionado por esto, no lo podía negar. No era un secreto para nadie que el atractivo físico de Sherlock era impresionante y causaba estragos en una gran cantidad de población, y más de una vez había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar las buenas maneras que su compañero de piso provocaba a la vista. Físicamente le gustaba, era guapo, tenía buen cuerpo y John siempre había sabido apreciar las excelentes proporciones de la belleza humana, ya fuera femenina o masculina.

Aunque la idea de este experimento sonaba ridícula, parte de él estaba emocionado por la misma. Y si tenía una oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, maldito fuera él por no aprovecharla.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió a encarar a su compañero de piso.

* * *

Abajo, como lo suponía, Sherlock tenía todo un arsenal de cosas para trabajar. No era nada que no había visto antes, simplemente se le hacía extraño y algo divertido ver a su estoico amigo al lado de todas esas cosas.

—Sé que tu experiencia en temas sexuales es amplia —comenzó a decir, sin haberse movido de su eterno puesto en el sofá. La bata que llevaba colgaba descuidadamente por su hombro—. Por la forma que miras todos estos implementos, asumo que también los has manejado con anterioridad.

A pesar que, efectivamente, su experiencia sexual era gratificante y extensa en tres continentes, John no era el tipo de hombre que se vanagloriara de ellas en una conversación. Pero como Sherlock de alguna manera era capaz de averiguar quizás hasta el nombre de todos sus encuentros sexuales, decidió cortar por lo sano y explicarse brevemente.

—Hubo un tiempo que me interesó los juguetes sexuales, sí—explicó, un rubor violento subiendo por sus orejas a medida que hablaba—. Algunas de mis parejas disfrutaban mucho de estas cosas.

Sin permiso previo, y para evitar mirar directamente la mirada afilada que Sherlock le estaba dirigiendo (esa que reservaba para los experimentos o temas morbosamente interesantes) se acercó al sillón y observó el pequeño tesoro sexual que habitaba allí. No era mucho, unas esposas de cuero, otras forradas de peluche oscuro y esponjoso; la fusta y un par de consoladores de tamaño estándar. Efectivamente, nada que John no hubiera visto –y usado- con anterioridad, pero eso no significaba que la impresión por ver a Sherlock con esas cosas fuera menor. Rápidamente comentó que no tenía intención alguna de querer saber _cómo_ consiguió todas esas cosas. Sherlock simplemente rodó los ojos, centrándose inmediatamente en la explicación rápida y evidente: John tenía que atarlo y básicamente utilizar los instrumentos disponibles e intentar sacarlo fuera de su zona de confort.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el piso después de eso.

—Bueno. Bueno, ¿quieres comenzar ahora?

—Obviamente, John.

John cerró los ojos y torció la cara en un gesto de desagrado. Esto era tan incómodo. ¿Quién diría que estaría haciendo este tipo de cosas con Sherlock, entre todas las personas? Se puso de pie para aligerar la propia tensión que él tenía y sintió la impaciencia de Sherlock en el aire.

Bueno, cuánto antes comenzaran esto, más pronto iba a terminar. ¿Verdad?

No estaba exactamente seguro, apenas el pensamiento pasó por su cabeza le hizo el alcance a Sherlock si realmente había hecho esto antes y cuánto sabía del tema. Ser atado y mantener juguetes e el interior no era algo que todo el mundo hacía. La curiosidad al respecto era fuerte, en realidad. Cómo esperaba, la mirada de suficiencia que le entregó ante su pregunta, no compensaba la verdadera falta de información que poseía. Honestamente, ¿sólo conocimientos de internet? Esos muchas veces eran exagerados, no necesariamente incorrectos, pero basados en las experiencias de una sola persona que no exactamente significaba que se aplicara lo mismo para otras.

Así que John iba a tener toda la responsabilidad del bienestar físico y emocional de Sherlock en sus manos. Bueno, ignorando la punzada de emoción que le dio al enterarse de eso, estaba bastante bien. No sacaba nada con engañarse a sí mismo, le estaba comenzando a gustar la forma en que esto estaba encaminándose.

Pero, lo primero es lo primero. Se sentó en su sillón y miró a Sherlock, quién en todo este rato no había dejado de observarle con las manos sobre el mentón, en su habitual gesto de análisis. No necesitaba ser un genio detective para ver el interés que estaba teniendo sobre todo este asunto. De alguna manera eso era divertido. Sin embargo, optó por establecer las cartas sobre la mesa para evitar accidentes, aprovechando que era la persona en la habitación que más experiencia tenía.

—Sherlock, esto es bastante informal, así que unas reglas básicas y seguras. Estaré en control de esto en todo momento, me aseguraré que nada se salga de los límites. En lugar de las esposas, prefiero utilizar otra cosa como tu bufanda para atarte las manos, será más cómodo para ti y quedarán marcas menos evidentes. Iré a buscar lubricante a mi cuarto para hacer todo menos doloroso —suspiró y se pasó descuidadamente las manos por el pelo, tenía la experiencia, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso hablar de este tipo de cosas con Sherlock—. Así que mientras regreso, necesito que pienses en una palabra de seguridad.

—No necesito tal cosa, John —replicó con rapidez, desestimando la sugerencia con un movimiento de manos—. Estaré bien.

John exhaló una especie de gruñido inconforme.

—Mira, Sherlock. La palabra de seguridad es importante, no puedo saber bien donde están tus límites porque no has tenido esto antes. Y si se hace insoportable para ti, tienes que utilizar la palabra. Fuera de lo que crees, las emociones no son un juego, mucho menos mezcladas con estímulos como estos. Si quieres que te ayude, más te vale que cuando regrese tengas una lista. Si no, puedes ir a pedirle a otra persona que te ayude.

Dicho eso, John se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación en busca de lo que había dicho. Sherlock se quedó en el salón con una cara de sorpresa extraña, inusual para él.

A su regreso, Sherlock seguía en la misma posición pensativa de siempre, salvo que se había quitado la bata y ésta ahora estaba amontonada en el piso.

—Norbury —dijo apenas John entró en la habitación. Tenía la mirada brillante, los ojos llenos de una tormenta emocionada.

John, tomándolo como la palabra de seguridad, asintió con gravedad y tomó la bufanda de la percha de entrada. Se lamió los labios y le indicó a Sherlock que se pusiera de pie para comenzar esto de una vez.

—Date la vuelta, Sherlock. Para amarrar tus brazos.

Optó por dejarle la polera gris que llevaba al igual que los pantalones, ya se encargaría después de trabajar correctamente con ellos. Con la bufanda en mano y con cuidado, tomó los brazos desnudos de Sherlock y los llevó a su espalda, buscando un ángulo que no fuera demasiado incómodo ni doloroso. Cuando encontró lo adecuado, junto los brazos de su compañero y lentamente comenzó a envolver los antebrazos con la bufanda, ni muy fuerte, ni muy despacio; luego la anudó.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó mientras miraba su trabajo y verificaba que el nudo no estuviera muy apretado ni fuera a desarmarse sin su intervención. Asintió conforme y dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar a Sherlock completamente—. No intentes zafarte con tus trucos, sino, utilizaré las esposas. Y no las que trajiste, serán las que le robaste la última vez a Lestrade.

Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente excitado, sin embargo la idea de todo esto tenías las emociones de John al borde de quebrarse. La sola idea de controlar a otra persona le gustaba, eso, sumado a que tenía el completo control de Sherlock era aún más emocionante; tragó saliva, las manos estables, pero con el pulso comenzando a desbocarse.

Estaba emocionándose con esto más de lo que debería. Sabía que no tardaría en ponerse duro con esto, la sola visión de Sherlock amarrado, por él, e incapaz de mover los brazos era exquisita. Tragó saliva.

Sherlock se veía tan impasivo como siempre, quizás ligeramente molesto después de comprobar que los nudos de John eran fuertes y ante la amenaza que realizó. A John no le importó, estaba demasiado concentrado bebiendo todo lo que era posible de la imagen de Sherlock atado.

Con Sherlock ya medianamente listo, no estaba seguro que hacer ahora. ¿Prepararlo directamente con uno de los juguetes? ¿Excitarlo primero? No sabía la forma en que Sherlock reaccionaba ante la intimidad y él todavía seguía medio desconectado de todo este asunto. La incomodidad seguía presente y eso definitivamente no era bueno ni estaba ayudando a esto. Para que se realizara adecuadamente, Sherlock, al menos, tenía que estar caliente. Y para eso, John tenía que hacerse cargo de todo, estimular lo suficiente para que el experimento funcionara como se supone que debe ser.

Antes de darle más vuelta al asunto y aprovechando de acallar a Sherlock que abrió la boca para decir algo, John lo agarró de los hombros y se apretó contra él lo más que pudo y se acercó a su oreja, con todo el aire varonil y seductor que era capaz de manejar.

—Yo mando ahora, Sherlock —murmuró en su oído con toda la voz de mando que fue capaz de reunir. El ligero temblor que azotó el cuerpo de su compañero sirvió para alentarlo y sonrió. Antes de hablar nuevamente, le mordió ligeramente una esquina de la oreja—. Sólo cállate y déjame ayudarte adecuadamente con esto. Ni una sola palabra hasta que yo te diga, o acabamos sin hacer nada.

Sabía que la ley del silencio era un estimulo en sí mismo para alguien como Sherlock, especialmente porque se encontraba en medio de un experimento y tarde o temprano iba a verse en la necesidad de hablar, de quejarse o pronunciar algo. No dio tiempo a que algún reclamo se gestara y John comenzó a trabajar. Ambos aún de pie, comenzó a soplar suavemente el cuello de Sherlock, a medida que sus manos, moviéndose por voluntad propia, avanzaban por el torso, caminando los dedos con suavidad sobre la ropa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que involuntariamente el cuerpo de Sherlock comenzara a reaccionar, tembló una o dos veces ligeramente, especialmente cuando la boca de John llegó a su hombro y dejó de soplar y comenzó a lamerlo, ascendiendo por el camino que antes había bajado.

La piel de Sherlock sabía bien, tenía un ligero rastro a químicos y John estaba seguro que sintió el sabor del peligro en la curva de su cuello.

John era un hombre armado por impulsos, por que sin ser realmente consciente de todo, en lugar de seguir degustando la piel comenzó a pasar los dientes por el hombro y el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente aquí y allá. Apoyó una mano en la cadera, apretando ligeramente y sintiendo los ángulos lisos y fuertes. Su otra mano siguió bajando hasta el borde del pantalón de pijama. Consciente o no, cuando introdujo instintivamente los dedos bajo la prenda, para sentir la piel caliente, Sherlock gimió. Fue suave, casi un susurro imaginable, pero resonó con una fuerza impresionante en los oídos de John. Aquello envió un extraño y delicioso calor en su interior.

Esto era más excitante y entretenido de lo que había pensado.

Podía sentir como Sherlock lentamente estaba comenzando a entusiasmarse con esto, el calor de su cuerpo le llegaba con más fuerza, dependiendo si movía los dedos que tenía cerca de su intimidad se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos y cada tanto intentaba moverlos buscando zafarse. John tenía una sonrisa suave en su cara, los bordes de los labios brillando en entusiasmo ante todo esto.

Hace mucho rato que sus propios instintos cantaban en que procediera con mayor violencia ante esto y se dedicara a atacar el cuerpo de Sherlock con todo lo que tenía, hasta hacerlo gritar en el piso por más; pero se estaba conteniendo todo lo que era capaz. Sherlock era un primerizo en este tipo de cosas y quería hacerlo lo más agradable y placentero e inolvidable para él. Y en la lentitud, en la tortuosa calma de moverse despacio, estaba seguro que se encontraba el secreto de todo, ir alterando suavemente cada nervio, aumentando sutilmente cada estímulo para que sin que se fuera dando cuenta, su control fuera desapareciendo y escapándose de sus manos sin ser capaz de evitarlo.

En un acto de atrevimiento, se colocó delante de Sherlock, arrodillándose ante él y le subió suavemente la polera. Su piel estaba caliente, con una mano en su espalda y otra moviéndose aún en el borde del pantalón, comenzó a besar suavemente su estómago, aspirando el aroma masculino, dejándose llevar por tener a Sherlock a su merced y al alcance de su lengua y dispuesto para lo que quisiera. Fue descendiendo, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo. Con satisfacción pudo sentir como las piernas de Sherlock temblaron un par de veces y su estómago se contraía a cada acción suya. Los brazos se movían erráticamente, buscando liberarse del nudo.

—Aún no puedes hablar, Sherlock —dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado. Él había abierto la boca para decir algo, John, con goce, comprobó que estaba ruborizado y las pupilas estaban dilatadas—. Cuando yo te diga, recuérdalo. Dios, sabes tan bien, tan, tan bien —murmuró en su cuerpo, adorándolo con su boca.

El momento estaba llegando y sus palabras no hicieron más que encender las chispas que entre ellos habían comenzado a cantar. Sherlock tembló y gimió ante lo que dijo y John aprovechó de tocar su pene y ver que estaba respondiendo a sus atenciones, estaba medio duro ya, era adorable. Era hermoso.

—Mírate Sherlock, eres tan hermoso así. ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó, mirando con fascinación aquella intimidad que había actuado ante sus gráciles dedos. Sherlock tuvo un escalofrío y John se sentía tan caliente por todo esto que necesitó de todo su control para no comenzar a tocarse—. ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer? Voy a besarte aquí…

Dicho eso, acercó su cara a su hombría y aspiró el aroma terroso, el almizcle natural de la masculinidad. Sus sentidos sufrieron un pequeño colapso ante eso. Mierda que olía bien. Cuánto quería llevarlo con su boca, saborearlo al completo. En lugar de eso, volvió a inspirar y por encima, pasó su lengua. El pijama de Sherlock era tan delgado que era como si no tuviera nada.

Ante su accionar, la queja de Sherlock fue bastante audible. John lo felicitó con una sonrisa y volvió a lamer. Luego le besó y chupó brevemente, sintiendo la tela y parte del glorioso miembro que rogaba ser visto desnudo.

Las caderas de Sherlock se movieron automáticamente, buscando sin duda más contacto con la deliciosa lengua de John y el calor de su boca. Ya estaba duro, podía sentirlo en toda su longitud. La mano que seguía teniendo apoyada en su cadera, bajó y tocó ligeramente sus testículos.

Sherlock tragó saliva y se mordió la lengua para tragarse alguna queja. John sonrió y siguió con aquel juego durante unos minutos, los suficientes para sentir algo húmedo que no era su saliva. Oh, el pre-semen. Maravilloso.

—Así, Sherlock, así. Ponte duro para mí. Me encanta. Es muy, muy bueno —elogió sin alejar su cara de allí, la mano que estaba en la espalda de Sherlock lo apretó suavemente, a modo de felicitación.

Cuando Sherlock estaba duro, gloriosa y hermosamente duro para él, John, con la voz afectada, con el calor rugiendo en su interior, volvió a hablar.

—Voy a bajarte los pantalones, Sherlock. Y la verdadera diversión de todo esto, comenzará.

Levantó la vista para verle, Sherlock tenía los ojos brillantes, las pupilas hermosamente dilatadas y la respiración agitada, el rubor no había desaparecido y adornaba hermosamente sus mejillas. Cuando sus miradas conectaron, tragó saliva audiblemente y asintió, intentando aparentar una imagen de dignidad que cada vez más rápido se caía a pedazos.

John procedió a ello. En lugar de utilizar sus manos, agarró la tela con los dientes y torció la cabeza de manera que Sherlock pudiera verle a los ojos y comenzó a bajar despacio, quería que le viera desnudarlo, que viera que también estaba disfrutando de esto. Por alguna desconocida razón, sabía que a Sherlock, la forma en que lo estaba tratando, adorando, le encendía y él iba a aprovechar eso para calentarlo.

Cuando lo tuvo en los tobillos flacos, John le acarició las piernas duras y musculosas y comenzó a subir por ellas. Repitió aquello un tiempo, hasta que éstas temblaban con su toque y el calor de su piel era verdadero fuego.

—Ponte de rodillas, Sherlock —comandó en un momento, mirándolo con dureza y con autoridad. Se lamió los labios y tomó la botella de lubricante que había dejado a su lado en el piso—. A cuatro patas.

Sherlock le obedeció y se instaló tal como le dijo, John aprovechó para tocar sus muslos duros y redondos, perfectamente blancos y disfrutó de la vista un momento. Mientras tanto, abrió el lubricante y roció una generosa cantidad en sus dedos.

—Antes de usar el juguete, voy a prepararte con mis dedos primero. Así no te dolerá tanto. Avísame si lo hace y me detendré.

Tomó el gemido de satisfacción y la cara de disfrute como una respuesta favorable y comenzó.

Un dedo húmedo, lo pasó varias veces por la entrada, despacio, para que la intromisión no fuera tan repentina. Cuando Sherlock dejó de temblar, metió la punta de un dedo en el interior. La presión que le recibió envió una electrizante punzada directa a su entrepierna. Era dolorosamente delicioso.

—Mierda —dijo Sherlock, moviendo las caderas brevemente—. Eso es raro.

John asintió, pero viendo que no iba a ver su movimiento, comentó que sí, pero se iba a acostumbrar a la sensación.

Con la misma delicadeza anterior, introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, buscando expandir el agujero. Sherlock se retorcía y John le murmuró algunas palabras de aliento de manera automática.

Jugó con aquello un momento, metiendo y sacando los dedos, lubricando lo suficiente y esperando a que Sherlock se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Éste no tardó en comenzar a moverse para profundizar el contacto, pero John a consciencia evitó acercarse a su próstata. No quería que Sherlock se corriera antes de tiempo.

—Creo que esto está bien ya. Eso sí, cuando introduzca el juguete, no frotes tu pene, no busques la manera de hacerlo o voy a castigarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Lentamente, se alejó del desastre que era Sherlock y estiro la mano para buscar entre los juguetes sexuales que estaban olvidados en el sillón. Con gusto, comprobó que los consoladores que estaban allí tenían un sistema vibratorio de diferentes niveles. Tomó uno y se acercó a Sherlock, éste se agitaba esporádicamente, acostado como estaba y en espera a que hiciera algo. En burla ante eso, John encendió el consolador y le puso un poco de lubricante; comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo a medio desnudar que estaba en el piso, deteniéndose en sus pezones duros.

—¡John!

El grito escapó con prisa, seguramente ante la intensidad del juguete en una zona que no había sido estimulada previamente. John acercó su cara al oído de Sherlock, sin dejar de mover el aparato por el pecho de su compañero.

—¿Qué dije sobre el silencio, Sherlock? —murmuró, tragando saliva. Sherlock temblaba—. Te lo perdonaré porque me gustaría volver a oírte hablar así, pero no aún. Así que no pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock asintió y John fue bajando despacio por el estómago de Sherlock, llegando a su miembro y deteniéndose poco tiempo allí. En lugar de eso, dejó el juguete en su estómago y acomodó sus piernas, abriéndolas bien, se sentó en el piso. En último momento decidió cambiar la posición e hizo que Sherlock se diera la vuelta, su culo en el aire, las rodillas y la cabeza apoyados en el piso.

Así estaba mejor.

Con el mismo cuidado que utilizó para lubricarlo, metió nuevamente un par de dedos y jugueteo con la entrada. Los espasmos de Sherlock enviando punzadas directas a su propia entrepierna. Cuando determinó que la zona estaba lo suficientemente abierta y apta para la intromisión, acercó el consolador y con lentitud, comenzó a introducirlo por el ano de Sherlock.

Éste no tardó en gritar en voz alta, quejándose tanto por la intromisión y por el estímulo que estaba recibiendo. John no le dijo nada, sólo afirmó sus caderas con fuerza y se aseguró que el consolador estaba adecuadamente adentro. Nunca dejó de vibrar mientras lo hacía.

—Bien. Ahora, dejaré que te acostumbres un poco y luego comenzaré a moverlo —comentó, mirando satisfecho la posición de Sherlock y lo hermoso que se veía con el juguete en su interior—. ¿Todo bien, Sherlock?

Éste no le respondió, tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía la boca para no gritar y no dejaba de temblar, tampoco de mover las caderas inconscientemente, en busca de una fricción que no iba a recibir pronto.

Pasados unos minutos, John decidió que Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión, se colocó al lado de él para tener una visión de todo el cuerpo y puso una mano en la espalda, donde tenía las manos amarradas e hizo dos cosas: aumentó un nivel más la vibración y tomó el consolador desde la punta y lo comenzó a mover de adentro hacia afuera, despacio, lento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no estuviera haciendo nada que exigiera prisa.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y lanzó un grito mudo, inspiró con violencia y se retorció intentando buscar una manera de liberar su cuerpo y hacer algo, cualquier cosa; movía los brazos frenéticamente, pero el agarre firme de John le impedía liberarse.

Aumentó el ritmó, con toda la suavidad que podía movió el consolador sin quitarlo nunca y asegurándose de hundirlo lo más profundo, esperando alcanzar en alguno de sus movimientos la próstata.

—J-John. Oh, Dios. John. John._ John_. Dios. ¡Dios!

Al parecer, si la alcanzó. Realmente hermoso.

Cuando era obvio que Sherlock no iba a poder liberarse por más que lo intentara, John comenzó a morderle las nalgas y a sembrar besos y lamidas en la espalda, sin dejar de mover el juguete y evitando tocarse a sí mismo todo lo posible. Cuánto quería hacerlo, oh, sí, estaba tan duro ante todo esto y lo único que quería era quitar el consolador y reemplazarlo por su propio pene palpitante que rogaba partir a Sherlock en dos.

Sin embargo, se estaba conteniendo, por muy doloroso que fuera. En parte porque para tomar a Sherlock así necesitaba de su expreso permiso y en parte porque quería verlo sucumbir ante todo esto. Era tan, tan, tan, delicioso verlo tener esos espasmos incontrolables, esos gritos mudos y la reacción de su cuerpo buscando más y a la vez acabar con todo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y John dejó de mover el consolador y lo dejó enterrado en el culo blanco y redondo. Luego, aumentó otra vez la velocidad vibratoria.

Ésta vez Sherlock gimió fuerte, duro. Los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la cara roja, el cuerpo sudoroso, se retorcía en ángulos imposibles, gimiendo una y otra vez incoherencias que estaban mezcladas con el nombre de John.

—¿Sabes, Sherlock? —comentó, soltándose el cinturón para alivianar su propia tensión—. Podría dejarte aquí, retorciéndose deliciosamente durante horas. Dios, te podría mirar en este estado para siempre. ¿Te gustaría?

La respuesta que recibió fue un quejido sin sentido. Sherlock intentó extender sus rodillas para tocar el suelo y seguramente frotarse contra la alfombra. John lo impidió con una mano firme en la base de su espalda.

—Ni lo pienses, te frotas una sola vez en el piso y voy a aumentar hasta el máximo la velocidad del juguete y te dejaré así durante horas, Sherlock, hasta que la hipersensibilidad te vuelva loco.

Sherlock sollozó, pero no lo intentó. John lo felicitó con un nuevo beso en su espalda.

Lo dejó allí hasta que los temblores y las incoherencias que decía eran más erráticas, tenía la mirada perdida, los mechones de pelo pegados a la cara y John estaba seguro que nunca antes se había visto más hermoso como ahora.

Luego, comenzaron los ruegos. Primero suaves, despacio, esporádicos como si tuviera miedo de pedirlo. Clamaba por John, le rogaba que acabara con esto, todo entre sollozos.

—John, por favor_. Por favor_. Necesito, Oh Dios, necesito llegar. Por favor. John. John. John. Lo necesito, hazme llegar. Por favor.

John no necesitó mucho más ruego que eso. Dio vuelta a Sherlock –éste gritó fuerte ante el movimiento repentino- ; se sentó sobre sus piernas y no lo pensó, tomó el miembro de Sherlock con su boca, estaba completamente húmedo y lo introdujo de golpe, el sabor salado llenando sus sentidos. Gimió ante la sensación, el goce. Comenzó a chupar y mover la lengua rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza también. Con las manos que tenía libres, se movió por el cuerpo, tocando y pellizcando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Sherlock seguía gritando, ésta vez su nombre con fuerza, con desenfrenó y necesidad.

Oh, Dios, era tan bello, tan glorioso, tan hermoso…

No faltó mucho para que el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensara una última vez y el tan desesperado orgasmo llegara. John lo recibió en su boca, el semen salado y amargo llenándole hasta la garganta. Lo tragó todo.

Sherlock se quedó tendido en el suelo. Los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada.

—Tan bello, Sherlock —dijo John mientras quitaba el consolador y lo dejaba en el piso. Luego se acostó al lado de Sherlock y le acarició los cabellos sudorosos y le secó la cara, que tenía un poco de saliva—. Hermoso orgasmo el tuyo.

Hermoso todo él, en realidad.

—Cállate John —respondió entrecortadamente, la voz todavía perdida en su garganta. Giró la cara y le miró brevemente—. Tú aún no tienes nada.

Efectivamente, John aún seguía duro y estaba tan húmedo…pero estaba tan satisfecho ante todo esto, que realmente sabía que no tenía necesidad de tocarse, el solo recuerdo de todo esto era el suficiente estímulo para fantasías futuras de por vida.

—Sí —rió suavemente, sin separarse de Sherlock—. Pero descuida, después iré al baño y me ayudaré. No tengo prisa, verte a ti fue suficiente.

Sherlock bufó y se tapó la cara con un brazo, aún intentando controlar su respiración

John lo abrazó. Sherlock se dejó hacer.

* * *

Tiempo después, cuando ambos estaban repuestos y limpios, Sherlock comentó:

—Haré el mismo experimento, pero sin ningún tipo de juguetes sexuales. Ésta vez con sexo de verdad.

Sherlock lo miró con intensidad y una minúscula sonrisa. John se hizo el tonto, pero le correspondió el gesto.

—Supongo que me veré en la obligación de ayudarte —respondió, de todas maneras, tras unos minutos intensos de miradas entre ambos.

La sonrisa de Sherlock creció.

—Elemental, mi querido John.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

AHAHASFASDLFKASJDFAWEOIAE. ¿QUÉ BEBÍ PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO, DIOS MÍO?

No sé qué decir, espero que a **Momo** le haya gustado el regalo (inicialmente iba a ser un Mystrade, pero con esos dos tengo tan poco manejo que me hubiera salido más OoC que esto con el Johnlock...) y gracias a **Moni** por lolear y chicotearme para que terminara esto pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado, también.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D!


End file.
